Luz
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: Minha preciosa luz. Se eu pudesse resumir minha toda a minha existência em apenas uma palavra, essa palavra seria o seu nome. ::Oneshot:: ::Bakura x Ryou:: ::YAOI::


**LUZ**

Minha preciosa luz. Se eu pudesse resumir minha toda a minha existência em apenas uma palavra, essa palavra seria o seu nome. Essa palavra seria, simplesmente, Ryou.

**Categoria: **Romance.**  
Shipper: **Bakura/Ryou**  
Avisos: **YAOI! Relação homem x homem, embora não tenha nada explícito como Lime ou Lemon. xD  
Bakura's POV. (:**  
Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh e seus personagens não me pertencem. Mas o Ryou não sabe disso. 8D  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

* * *

_Tudo de amor que existe em mim foi dado.  
Tudo que fala em mim de amor foi dito.  
Do nada em mim o amor fez o infinito  
Que por muito tornou-me escravizado.  
Tão pródigo de amor fiquei coitado  
Tão fácil para amar fiquei proscrito.  
Cada voto que fiz ergueu-se em grito  
Contra o meu próprio dar demasiado.  
Tenho dado de amor mais que coubesse  
Nesse meu pobre coração humano  
Desse eterno amor meu antes não desse.  
Pois se por tanto dar me fiz engano  
Melhor fora que desse e recebesse  
Para viver da vida o amor sem dano._

(Paulo Mendes Campos/Vinicius de Moraes)

* * *

Ah, minha pequena luz, minha amada luz. Nós somos tão diferentes, tão contrários... Tão opostos.

Você é a Luz, a claridade mágica, a pureza branca que nos fascina e enfeitiça, a beleza atraente de um brilho solitário na mais pura e assustadora escuridão. E eu sou as Trevas, a falta de iluminação que desespera, o negro do céu noturno desprovido de estrelas ou da lua. Desprovido do seu brilho... Da sua luz.

Eu quero acreditar que o seu sorriso não é falso, e que eu não sou o motivo que o faz ser assim. Mas eu sei que é. Eu sei que sou. E isso me machuca.

Parece impossível e inimaginável que eu, o maior ladrão do Egito Antigo, sinta-me mal por machucar alguém, por ferir alguém emocionalmente. Mas eu me sinto. E não somente por esse alguém ser minha luz, meu hikari... E sim por ele ser Ryou. Por ser você, meu adorado Ryou.

Sua inocência me fascina, seu olhar sempre submisso me excita, seu sorriso e sua gentileza me encantam – mesmo sabendo que, na maior parte do tempo, ambos não são reais. E todas essas características juntas fazem de você o ser mais perfeito que eu já conheci.

Eu não sei exatamente o que sinto quando te vejo, mas sei que é algo que eu nunca senti antes. Forte, intenso... Mas que não me desagrada por completo. Não sei o que é amor, não entendo o que é "gostar" de alguém, por isso não posso dizer que te amo. Não ainda.

Talvez esse sentimento que você desperta em mim seja apenas uma conseqüência da nossa ligação como Yami e Hikari. Nada mais que isso. Sendo assim, não devo me preocupar por te machucar, te ferir e te humilhar.

Mas então voltamos à estaca zero, ao ponto de partida. Porque, sim, eu me preocupo. Me preocupo demais e me arrependo. Não quero mais te ferir, não quero mais ser o responsável pela sua tristeza constante, pelos seus sorrisos falsos, pelas lágrimas que, eu sei, você derrama de noite, quando acha que ninguém está vendo.

Eu as vejo, Ryou. Eu sempre as vejo. Eu sempre _te_ vejo. Estou com você vinte e quatro horas por dia, calculando seus passos, observando seu caminho, cuidando de você. Vendo como você finge ser feliz diante dos seus amigos, para não preocupá-los. Será que você não entende que sua tristeza se reflete no seu olhar? Seus sorrisos não enganam ninguém, minha luz.

Não me enganam, hikari.

Quando você me encara, está sempre sorrindo, aparentemente despreocupado e feliz. Mas seus olhos te denunciam. Neles eu vejo refletida a insegurança, o medo, o desespero e o pavor que você sente ao me encarar.

E isso realmente me machuca.

Não quero mais ser o responsável pelo seu sofrimento. Quero ver você sorrir com sinceridade e ser feliz. Quero poder contemplar o brilho de alegria nos seus olhos. Acredita que eu nunca pude vê-lo? Você me teme tanto que nem a presença dos seus amigos é capaz de alegrá-lo por completo? Posso ver como à simples manifestação da minha existência – seja ela qual for – você treme e se recolhe num desespero solitário, que eu sou obrigado a contemplar sem poder fazer nada. Não por não querer, e sim por ser incapaz.

Incapaz de ser digno da sua confiança, da sua alegria, dos seus risos e sorrisos que agora, mais do que nunca, eu sinto necessidade de observar. Tão opostos... Mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais.

Luz e Trevas. Juntos nós formamos um ciclo que nunca acaba, que nunca tem fim. Não há escuridão que a luz de uma vela não ilumine, assim como não há luz que consiga acabar totalmente com a escuridão. Onde há iluminação, sempre há sombras.

Onde você for, eu sempre irei com você.

Essa é a nossa ligação. Mesmo querendo, não posso me afastar de você. Mesmo querendo, você não pode me manter longe por muito tempo. Porque estamos unidos, estamos ligados. Eu preciso de você.

Respirando fundo, finalmente desvio meus olhos da lua minguante. Comecei a observá-la assim que você dormiu – quando pude me materializar sem te assustar – e agora, duas horas depois, o ato de continuar observando-a parece realmente tedioso. Percebo que, ao meu lado, deitado em sua cama, você treme - talvez de frio, pelo ar fresco que entrava pela janela - e sinto-me um monstro irresponsável por ficar observando a lua com a janela aberta sem saber se isso prejudicaria sua saúde.

Para ser sincero, ultimamente eu tenho me sentido um monstro irresponsável o tempo todo. E os motivos são cada vez mais bizarros.

Ocupo-me de fechá-la o mais rápido possível, disposto a fazer com que você volte a ter um sono tranqüilo. E quando finalmente consigo trancar a maldita janela, ouço você suspirar e sussurrar um nome.

- Bakura...

O _seu_ nome.

O _meu_ nome.

Meus olhos se arregalaram sozinhos, eu juro! E me virei rapidamente, encontrando seus olhos abertos.

Seus maravilhosos olhos cor de chocolate.

- Ryou...? – Murmurei inseguro.

Acho que minha voz falhou... Ou eu falei num tom inseguro _demais_. Porque você riu. Você _riu_! Riu de mim. Uma coisa que você jamais tinha feito! Que você tinha _medo_ de fazer!

Mas você logo parou de rir. Ainda deitado na cama, passou a apenas me observar. Sem fazer nada, sem falar nada. E isso me deixou nervoso. Não no sentido ruim da palavra. O que quero dizer é que eu fiquei... _Sem graça_ diante do seu olhar insistente e tão... _Terno_.

- Obrigado – Você sussurrou, depois de um tempo.

Eu arqueei uma sobrancelha, em claro sinal de dúvida. O que eu fiz para você me agradecer?

- Por fechar a janela... – Você explicou, rindo (provavelmente) da minha expressão de dúvida.

Amenizei meu olhar, sorrindo de maneira discreta. Sorriso que você não hesitou nem um segundo em retribuir. Voltou a fechar seus olhos, indicando que ia voltar a dormir, e eu me ocupei em observar novamente o céu, não querendo atrapalhar seu sono.

- E por estar sempre comigo. – Você completou a frase, já de olhos fechados.

Meu sorriso aumentou ao escutar suas palavras e eu me dispus a zelar pelo seu sono, ajoelhado ao lado da sua cama, sempre te observando.

Porque agora, hikari, eu posso afirmar com todas as letras e sem duvidar.

- _Eu te amo_.

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 20/04/2008  
Finalizada: 15/05/2008_

**N/A:**

Pois é. :D  
Está pronta minha Bakura x Ryou.

Eu demorei séculos para terminá-la, admito. É que quando eu estava na metade, meu vício por esse casal diminuiu consideravelmente, e eu acabei desanimando.  
Mas me animei de novo e terminei a oneshot. \o/

A verdade é que eu devia estar estudando para a prova de Física agora. Mas... Ah...! Ninguém merece estudar Irradição Térmica, Lâminas Bimetálicas, Correntes de Concecção, Fluxo de Calor e Condução Térmica (ou seja lá como for o nome dessas coisas).

Então decidi postar a fic. U.u  
Bem mais interessante, não? 8D

Desconfio que eu irei muito mal na prova amanhã... o.o Mas paciência. XD Eu recupero depois. o/

Reviews?


End file.
